Use Your Arms to Getting Happiness (Stump Hands)
by synstropezia
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa Kunikida Doppo nikmati pada akhirnya, selain kejaran dari keputusasaan yang terus memburunya. "Tanganku sudah buntung, Dazai. Kumohon mengertilah." #Day4 #fluffember2019


**Use Your Arms to Getting Happiness (Stump Hands)**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, fluff abal-abal, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event "Fluffember".**

* * *

**28 December : Cuddle**

* * *

Suasana kamar 404 di salah satu Rumah Sakit Umum Yokohama itu menjadi spesial, karena sorot depresi yang tiga bulan ini membingkai matanya tinggal masa lalu.

Namun, kini Kunikida Doppo tinggal mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada tatapannya yang suram itu. Esok pagi sekitar pukul sembilan, rekan-rekan dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata akan menjemput Kunikida pulang. Entah soal buku kesayangannya, idealisme yang digantikan sudut pandang realistis, atau mengenai impian tentang dunia penuh keadilan, Kunikida memang menyayangkannya karena harus merelakannya. Namun, ia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

Bahkan mengenai kedua tangannya yang buntung pun, walau bau dari kesedihan masih tercium setiap kali Kunikida memandanginya, (mungkin) detektif itu sudah baik-baik saja.

"Masuk. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Sosok remaja tanggung dengan potongan rambut yang panjang sebelah menampakkan senyuman canggungnya. Kunikida membalas ekspresi itu dengan garis lengkung yang lebih tipis. Beberapa orang di belakang pintu berbaris masuk ke dalam kamar, dan mereka ikut tersenyum dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak lagi membuat Kunikida silau, benci, iri, ataupun ingin memakinya gara-gara hanya dia yang _hancur_.

Kebahagiaan yang sekarang ini menjamah hati Kunikida sudah bisa bersanding dengan milik para rekannya. Jarak yang semula menciptakan jurang di antara mereka telah lenyap. Arah langkah milik Kunikida kini bisa kembali bernaung, pada cahaya Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

"Pagi, Kunikida-_san_. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Nakajima Atsushi adalah nama dari si penyapa yang lembut ini. Mengingat kejengkelan Kunikida sempat mengutuk habis-habisan sang bocah, Kunikida berpikir untuk meminta maaf setelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Jawaban yang bagus. Kami mau merayakannya soalnya." Warna-warni kertas krep, balon, juga sebungkus origami diperlihatkan Yosano Akiko yang sejurus kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya–bukan hanya Atsushi, bahkan Kunikida pun berutang maaf pada dokter wanita ini.

"Tetapi sebelum itu _Saichou_ punya pengumuman. Kali ini Kunikida-san pasti senang mendengarnya."

Lagi pula Kunikida sendiri tidak lagi berminat memarahi Atsushi atas perkataannya. Pria setengah baya yang barusam dipanggil Saichou oleh Atsushi–Fukuzawa Yukichi–maju ke depan untuk memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman. Pasti berupa kabar yang sangat baik entah apa itu–jarang sekali Kunikida bisa melihat garis wajah Fukuzawa menampilkan kesan yang berseri-seri, meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Kita berhasil merebut salah satu halaman buku, dan menuliskan bahwa Agensi Detektif Bersenjata tidak bersalah." Dengan begini kehilangan tangannya bukan lagi perkara besar, selama pengorbanan Kunikida turut membuahkan hasil.

"Selain itu juga, kau masih bagian dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata sampai kapan pun, Kunikida-_kun_."

Sambungan tersebut jelas-jelas tidak terduga. Sejak jauh-jauh hari Kunikida sudah siap, apabila diminta pensiun dini–tanpa tangannya ia bisa apa memang? Namun, dukungan tersirat itu membuat Kunikida merasa mampu melakukan sesuatu. Tentu ia harus berusaha sekeras mungkin, agar harapan baru ini tidak lagi menghilang, bukan?

Harapan, ya? Kata yang disebut menggunakan hatinya itu menghangatkan sekujur saraf Kunikida. Ia pikir mustahil baginya untuk melihat cahaya kembali. Selama-lamanya hanyalah berputar-putar, di dalam keputusasaan yang lambat laun menjadi takdir mutlaknya.

Saat itu Kunikida belum mau tahu, asa yang putus dapat dirajut kembali menggunakan benang merah yang tidak pernah ingin mengenal kata 'henti', dalam memperjuangkan Kunikida sampai ia sadar dirinya akan selalu pantas, menjadi sebuah arti.

_"Syukurlah Kunikida-san masih hidup."_

Ucapan memang benar adalah doa, karena Kunikida bersyukur masih bertahan di sini. Pemandangan di mana rekan-rekannya asyik menata pesta sambutan sangatlah menyenangkan. Sebuah kue cokelat bahkan turut dipersiapkan, oleh Izumi Kyouka dan Tanizaki Naomi yang mengobrol ringan sewaktu menambahkan beberapa hiasan kecil. Rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kunikida menikmati diri sendiri, kemudian ia menyesal telah menggumamkannya.

"Jangan bermain gunting, Dazai." Peringatan yang tidak disangka-sangka itu mengejutkan Dazai Osamu yang cemberut. Rasa kesal ini milik si _brunette_ seorang harusnya. Kenapa Kunikida ikut-ikutan keruh air mukanya?

"Bikin kaget saja, deh. Rambutku hampir kegunting tahu."

"Lebih baik rambutmu yang kegunting, daripada kau menyusahkan kami dengan mencoba bunuh diri." Tingkah yang menurut Dazai selalu menyebalkan itu, membuatnya seketika merasa ditantang. Ujung benda tersebut diarahkan Dazai ke jantungnya. Kunikida langsung panik sampai beranjak dari ranjangnya, Dazai kemudian tertawa kegelian.

"Pfttt ... bercanda, bercanda~ Seperti tidak tahu aku saja."

"Jadi itu yang kau namakan candaan?! Seleramu selalu saja buruk, ya." Amarah memadamkan senyuman Kunikida yang tidak pernah Dazai bayangkan, lawan bicaranya bisa menciptakan rasa yang demikian. Kekecewaan yang memahitkan wajah Kunikida tampak lebih sederhana–murni karena tak menerima tindakan bodoh Dazai, tanpa melibatkan perasaan lain.

Biasanya selalu begitu campur aduk, di mana Kunikida bisa marah karena suatu alasan, lalu kecewa oleh perkara lain di luar alasan tersebut. Mereka hanya membisu setiap Kunikida kacau. Semua menjadi salah entah itu diam atau menyemangati.

"Aduh Kunikida-_kun_ sudah, dong. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Tanganku sudah buntung, Dazai. Kumohon mengertilah."

Gara-gara luka yang sempat padam itu kembali menyala, Kunikida jadi gemetar lantas mempertanyakan hal demi hal, yang jawabannya tidak pernah pasti ini. Kunikida bisa mengakui kabarnya betul-betul baik sebanyak atau sesering apa pun. Namun, ada beberapa yang memang terpaksa Kunikida sesali, karena harus terus digenggam tanpa terlepas.

Salah satunya adalah perihal menghentikan Dazai bunuh diri–keterbatasan terbesar Kunikida yang membuatnya suka atau benci akan menyesal.

Jika Dazai masih bertindak seceroboh ini, siapa yang setiap saat mau pasang tenaga demu menghentikannya? Gerakan Kunikida terbatas sekarang. Meskipun dalam kasus tersebut Atsushi bisa diandalkan, apa keberhasilan akan melulu berpihak padanya? Terkadang ia luput kemudian menunjukkan kelemahannya. Karena orang itu adalah Dazai, maka kelengahan Atsushi pasti dimanfaatkan hingga tuntas.

Idealismenya boleh dibungkam, hancur berkeping-keping, atau dikubur sampai tidak menyisakan potongan apa-apa. Renggut saja sesuka hati. Ambil segala yang dimilikinya hingga ia tak memeluk apa-apa bahkan kehampaan, asalkan Kunikida masih memiliki hari ini untuk menikmati wajah teman-temannya.

"Daripada diam di situ lebih baik kau membantu kami," seru Yosano galak ke arah Dazai yang melangkah malas-malasan. Tangan si _brunette_ menepuk pelan bahu Kunikida, dan membisikkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"_Selamat datang kembali, Kunikida-kun. Maaf sudah keteraluan_."

Yang Dazai katakan dengan menyiratkan kelagaan pada nada bicaranya. Selagi maniak bunuh diri itu sibuk menggunting origami, Atsushi menghampiri Kunikida yang memiringkan kepala. Kedatangannya jelas-jelas tidak terduga, padahal beberapa waktu lalu Atsushi ditugaskan mendekorasi. Mereka bahkan tak saling memandang. Masing-masingnya seperti menjaga jarak, dengan memikirkan perkara lain.

"Kunikida-_san_/Bocah." Sejenak mereka terdiam lagi. Menilik situasi ini akan terus berlangsung entah kapan berakhirnya, Kunikida menyuruh Atsushi bicara duluan.

"Soal perilaku Dazai-_san_ yang tadi, maaf. Sebenarnya kami sudah merencanakan ini."

"Kalian merencanakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan, ya."

"Apa Kunikida-_san_ marah?" Pertama-tama sepasang netra yang dibingkai lensa cekung itu menerawang. Gelengan cepat diberikan oleh Kunikida membuat Atsushi mengerjap-ngerjap. Namun, tidak seharusnya ia terkaget-kaget seperti ini, melainkan menyambut dengan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali itu artinya aku telah menjadi diriku sendiri, bukan?"

"Untunglah Kunikida-_san_ paham. Kami sempat menentang ide Dazai-_san_. Hanya saja melihatnya serius jadi tidak enak hati."

"Setelah ini aku mengandalkanmu untuk menjaganya, Bocah. Lalu ..." Suara yang mengecil sekaligus menggantung kalimatnya itu menjadikan Atsushi pasang telinga. Jeda beberapa detik Kunikida berikan, sebelum perasaan Atsushi dihantam oleh keanehan dari ekspresi Kunikida -seolah-olah melubangi hatinya.

"Maaf. Dulu aku pernah berteriak padamu, bahwa semua yang kau katakan hanyalah omong kosong." Yang itu, kah? Seulas senyum lantas Atsushi perlihatkan–tipis seperti punya Kunikida, akan tetapi beda dalam makna. Jika milik Kunikida menunjukkan sukacita, maka senyuman Atsushi adalah ketulusan yang menyejukkan.

"Situasi Kunikida-san _saat_ itu pastilah berat. Aku paham, kok. Karena kondisimu sudah betul-betul membaik, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit merayakannya?"

Tahu-tahu Atsushi mengulurkan tangannya, dan seketika firasat Kunikida memburuk. Remaja tanggung itu tampak menunggu dengan air muka yang berangsur-angsur menampakkan kebingungan. Kenapa mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti? Mengapa malah Atsushi yang memperlihatkan luka, melalui sorot mata penuh kekecewaan yang menyebabkan Kunikida jatuh lagi? Membuatnya meratapi dirinya yang luluh lantak, berujung menjadi remah-remah sampah?

Pandangan tersebut milik Kunikida–pulangkan itu padanya, karena Kunikida ingin menggunakan tatapan yang sekarang ini Atsushi pasang supaya ia sadar; satu-satunya yang betul-betul menderita hanyalah Kunikida.

"Apa Kunikida-_san_ tidak mau melakukan _banzai_ bersamaku? Itu, lho, mengangkat kedua tanganmu seperti ini." Buat apa pula diperagakan? Menjadi cacat bukan berarti otaknya ikutan tertular, kan?

Jarak yang semula luluh mulai terasa kembali membelenggu Kunikida. Teriakannya keluar, tetapi tak terdengar maupun tiba di mana pun. Tujuan dari kegeraman Kunikida adalah Atsushi yang justru seolah-olah berpaling, menjauh, yang seakan-akan berkata, 'Tanpa tanganmu kau sangat menyedihkan', sehingga hanya perlu berakhir dengan berbaring di atas tanah–sekadar diizinkan memandang yang telah luput (idealismenya).

"Maaf. Enggak bisa." Bibirnya Kunikida gigit akibat perasaan tak berdaya. Ia gemetar hebat–jauh lebih parah, menderita, dan sinting dibandingkan sewaktu kesadarannya dipaksa mengetahui, bahwa Kunikida sudah tidak mampu melindungi Dazai.

"Lain waktu saja kalau begitu, sampai perasaan Kunikida-_san_ membaik."

Setelahnya Atsushi pamit sesopan mungkin, untuk bergabung dengan Miyazawa Kenji beserta Tanizaki Juunichiro yang entah mengobrolkan apa. Rasa penasaran tidak sedikit pun mengusik Kunikida. Saat ketiga bocah ini menghampiri sang detektif perfeksionis, tatapan Kunikida masih dibuat terpaku pada selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Mata yang lari itu jelas sekali menolak melihat Atsushi, dan mendapati Kenji ditemani Juunichiro mendekat sifat masa bodohnya agak terusik.

"Kunikida-_san_?" panggil Kenji dengan nada bertanya, guna memastikan yang diajak mengobrol kesadarannya tidak mengawang. Pada akhirnya Kunikida memutuskan mengangkat kepala. Memandangi lekat-lekat iris keemasan milik Kenji, menggunakan sorot mata yang setengah kosong.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku sempat pulang kampung. Ini oleh-oleh untukmu." Sebuah gelang bunga disodorkan kepada Kunikida yang menggertakkan gigi. Dongkol di hatinya kini turut mengalir di dalam darah Kunikida, menjadikannya mendidih bahkan nyaris meledak.

"Lihat, Kunikida-_san_. Kita semua memakainya, lho. Gelang tanda persahabatan!" Tidakkah Kenji sadar kalimatnya semakin salah, karena diucapkan dengan seriang itu? Apa dia, Juunichiro, semua orang juga buta sehingga menunjukkannya terang-terangan, sampai-sampai pula gagal merasai kebencian yang kian memekat ini?

"Persahabatan? Bukankah kau sedang menginjak-injak hal itu sekarang?" Komentar sinis dari Kunikida menandakan ia telah meledak-ledak, dan Kenji mendadak pias membuat Juunichiro menggantikannya, sedangkan secara spontan Atsushi mundur gara-gara pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau.

"A-atau Kunikida-_san_ kurang suka gelang? Setidaknya terimalah sarung tangan ini. Aku merajutnya bersama Naomi-_chan_, dari kain wol. Pasti hangat, apa lagi sekarang musim dingin."

"Gunakan saja sen–"

Sebutir permen yang dibungkus kertas plastik berwarna pink mendarat mulus di atas selimut. Pelakunya adalah Edogawa Ranpo yang entah sedari kapan, berdiri di samping ranjang Kunikida. Lolipop yang masih tersisa Ranpo lahap tepat di hadapan kawannya ini–berharap Kunikida mempertunjukkan sedikit ketertarikannya, biar sang detektif terbaik sedunia terhibur.

"Harusnya jangan dilempar, Ranpo-_san_. Berikan dengan benar." Peringatan dari Yosano direspons dengan menghela napas oleh yang ditegur. Permennya Ranpo tarik lagi, terus atas desakan Yosano detektif tergenius di agensi ini mengeluarkan dua bungkus yang rasanya divariasikan.

"Ambil permennya, Kunikida-_kun_. Jarang-jarang aku mau berbagi, lho. Dua buah lagi."

"Ayo, dong, ambil. Masa kau tidak mau permen? Ini makanan terenak di dunia padahal."

Beberapa anggota yang mula-mula sibuk sendiri mulai mengerumuni Kunikida. Memperhatikan satu per satu kecemasan yang mewarnai wajah rekan-rekannya menambah kemuakan dalam diri Kunikida. Untuk apa pura-pura begitu? Kebaikan mereka tinggal ampas, di mata Kunikida yang memanas hingga ingin meleleh.

"Kunikida-_kun_. Kalau tidak mau bilang saja, dong! Tolak juga pemberian Kenji-_kun_ sama Tanizaki-_kun_ secara langsung. Jangan diam seperti itu!" Lagak pemuda pirang ini malah menjadi-jadi, di mana Kunikida justru memalingkan muka. Kerongkongannya paling muak mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membalas Ranpo. Genius pun berarti apa jika kelakuannya menyebalkan?

"Akan kukatakan satu hal, yaitu aku membenci tingkah lakumu yang semakin mengesalkan!"

"Kok tiba-tiba bilang begitu?!" Kenapa pula jadi berlangsung seburuk ini? Bersama-sama dengan Atsushi, tangan Juunichiro ikut menarik tubuh Ranpo agar menjauh. Sepasang sahabat itu pasti ngeri Ranpo diapa-apakan–sengaja menutup mata bahwa korban sesungguhnya Kunikida seorang.

"PIKIRKAN SAJA DENGAN OTAK GENIUSMU ITU! APA KAU PAHAM, HAH?!"

Tingkah laku Kunikida yang memilih membentak, daripada berterima kasih atas kemurahan hati Ranpo tidak dapat dipungkiri, membikin yang bersangkutan keki. Sebagai salah satu pembujuk Yosano pun berusaha meminta maaf, mengenai sarannya yang ternyata memperkeruh situasi. Di belakang sana Juunichiro tengah berbincang bersama Fukuzawa. Apa pun yang mereka obrolkan Kunikida menolak peduli–pasti menyudutkannya yang padahal telah frustrasi.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Kunikida-_kun_?" Sekarang kekonyolan sejenis apa yang hendak mereka pertontonkan? Bahkan Fukuzawa tidak memahami kemarahan Kunikida yang tergolong sederhana. Jangan-jangan perkataannya mengenai, 'Kau masih bagian dari agensi' memang sebatas omongan belaka?

"Kalian ini sengaja, kan? Mengaku saja sekarang."

"Sengaja melakukan apa? Kami tidak paham maksudmu." Saking tak tahannya Naomi angkat bicara. Pesta ini kehilangan kegembiraannya sekarang. Hanya tersisa perasaan-perasaan heran yang saling berkumpul, kemudian ingin menangisi diri sendiri yang gagal menanggung penderitaan seorang rekan.

"SOAL TANGANKU YANG BUNTUNG MEMANGNYA KALIAN TIDAK SADAR APA?! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN BERLAGAK BODOH SEPERTI INI UNTUK MEMPERMAINKANKU?!"

"Marah-marah membuatmu cepat tua. Bagaimana kalau sepiring kue cokelat? Aku membuatnya bersama Kyouka-_chan_, dan Naomi-_chan_." Hidangan penutup yang Yosano maksud diberikan oleh Kyouka, lengkap dengan garpu plastik. Giginya yang menggeletuk mengeluarkan suara yang mengerikan. Insting Kyouka menyebabkan bulu kuduknya meremang, ditambah lagi sensasi ini aneh.

"Kau menyuruhku memakannya sendiri?"

"Ya. Atau Kunikida-_san_ mau disuapi oleh Yosano-_sensei_?" Perihal instingnya siapa juga yang berminat menaruh candaan? Toh, Kyouka pun serius bertanya begini, walau terkesan polos.

"Mana mungkin, kan? Kunikida bisa makan sendiri lagian," jawab Yosano sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung sang gadis. Di luar dugaan Fukuzawa menyerahkan buku yang dulunya merupakan favorit Kunikida, dan menyerahkan sebilah pulpen yang baru dibeli.

"Selama beristirahat pasti kau tidak diizinkan bergerak banyak. Merencanakan beberapa hal setelah keluar rumah sakit, mungkin bisa memperbaiki suasana hati."

Lalu dengan apa Kunikida akan menulis? Fukuzawa menyuruhnya memakai mulut agar menjadi bahan tertawaan? Menggunakan kaki yang kemudian mengundang balasan polos seperti, 'Jangan bersikap macam orang cacat' diiringi tawa renyah? Atau mereka semua mengharapkan Kunikida membenturkan kepalanya, karena tak bisa membanting buku bersampul 'idealisme' yang robek dua?

"Jadi selain buta kalian pun tuli?"

"Sumpah, deh. Kamu ini kenapa? Tingkahmu mendadak menyeramkan tahu." Akhirnya Dazai yang sejak tadi memosisikan diri sebagai penonton membuka mulut. Origami di genggamannya dilempar ke sembarang arah. Telunjuk si pecinta ajinomoto ini mengarah ke belakang punggung Kunikida, seakan-akan terdapat sesuatu di sana.

"Dari tadi kamu menyembunyikan tanganmu. Masa iya lupa?"

Me-nyem-bu-nyi-kan-nya? Usai menyinggung perasaan Kunikida secara sengaja, kini Dazai seenak jidat mengganti profesinya dari detektif menjadi pesulap? Tawa yang tertahan meledak seiring kegilaan Kunikida melangkah menuju batas. Sekalian saja sematkan julukan 'badut' padanya. Melihat seseorang yang dahulu sempurna dalam fisik berubah cacat, pasti memang komedi terlucu di jagat raya, bukan?

Andaikata tahu suatu hari nanti kedua tangan Kunikida direnggut sekaligus, sebaiknya ia cacat sedari awal saja daripada dijadikan olok-olokan.

Mereka pasti diam-diam menertawai Kunikida yang selalu melakukan segala-galanya dengan hasil sempurna, tetapi kini harus berputar-putar hanya untuk memusingkan perkara sesederhana, 'Bagaimana caraku makan pakai sumpit'? _Lucu sekali_.

"Ah, iya~ Begini saja!" Karena Atsushi dekat dengannya Dazai lebih dulu memeluk junior kesayangannya ini. Ia pun menyuruh yang lain melakukan tindakan serupa, hingga semua anggota tampak saling merengkuh punggung seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Untuk memperbaiki suasana hatimu kuiizinkan Kunikida-_kun_ memberikan pelukan terbaikmu. Dari arah berlawanan, ya, supaya kesannya kita semua memeluk _Saichou_."

"Keluar." Seluruh pandangan terfokus pada Kunikida yang bibirnya berdarah. Hendak mengobati pun Yosano malah membatu di tempat, ketika kegarangan Kunikida telah melebihi pemahamannya, yang membuat kepala Yosano seketika kosong.

"TIDAK DENGAR AKU BILANG APA?! KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA, KELUAR!"

Vas bunga di permukaan nakas Kunikida singkirkan tanpa ampun. Hal-hal yang berada di jangkauannya ia tepis sampai terpelanting. Kue pada piring kertas yang Kyouka pegang Kunikida makan, lantas dimuntahkan ke sembarang arah. Meskipun berniat menenangkannya Atsushi justru ditarik paksa oleh Dazai. Tak sekali pun diizinkan menoleh ke belakang, berbicara, sampai pada akhirnya pintu kamar 404 ditutup rapat.

_"Buat apa kau kemari? Kemampuanmu tidak bisa mengembalikan tanganku yang buntung."_

Mengingat kekejaman yang pernah Kunikida ujarkan itu, keinginan meminta maaf tetap saja terhapuskan selama-lamanya. Entah masa lalu Kunikida sengaja membuat pemiliknya merasa bersalah atau bagaimana, ia kembali mengenang kalimat yang dahulu diucapkannya kepada teman-temannya.

_"Bersyukur katamu? Bocah naif yang bodoh sepertimu memangnya tahu apa?"_

Padahal belum lama ini Kunikida minta maaf. Namun, yang sekarang tertinggal untuknya hanyalah kesia-siaan, bukan?

_"Biar sehat katamu? Sayuran memangnya bisa menyembuhkan depresi?"_

Gelang persahabatan yang Kenji taruh di samping lampu tidur Kunikida perhatikan lekat-lekat. Terus apa peduli Kunikida memangnya? Kalau itu Kenji ia pasti bisa, kan, mengembalikan senyuman miliknya meskipun harus melebur berkeping-keping?

_"Cukup jadi kakak yang baik. Tidak perlu menjadi kakek-kakek, untuk menceramahi orang dewasa sepertiku."_

_"Sekarang kau ingin menggantikan Juunichiro berperan, tetapi sebagai nenek-nenek, huh? Mau kuajarkan artinya sia-sia?" _

Belum puaskah ingatannya mempermainkan Kunikida? Orang depresi mana yang perlu mendengarkan ceramah, atau diperlakukan seumpama adik kecil? Baik Juunichiro, Atsushi, Kenji, maupun Naomi, anak-anak yang diselimuti optimisme seperti mereka tinggal duduk manis–diam saja dengan anggun, lantas perlahan-lahan memahami seberapa mengerikannya keadaan yang Kunikida alami.

_"Makanan manis yang kau berikan padaku hanya untuk pamer, bukan? Kau mau menunjukkan hidupmu baik-baik saja, dan bisa melahap permen menggunakan tanganmu. Beda denganku yang harus mengandalkan orang lain."_

Pemberiannya direspons dengan ketus pun, tadi Ranpo tetap berbaik hati berbagi permen. Hati Kunikida baru benar-benar tergores, usai mengingat dirinya yang membuat Ranpo mengecap keburukan tersebut. Karena jujur, Kunikida pun ingin berhenti melayangkan kata-kata menusuk kepada rekan-rekannya. Namun, tidak ada hal-hal positif yang mau keluar dari lidah Kunikida–memilih tenggelam saja daripada terucapkan secara gamblang.

Kenapa di saat-saat Kunikida butuh untuk beranggapan positif, malah kegelapan dalam jiwanya yang terekspos dengan sangat menyilaukan?

Mungkin saking jijiknya akan hitam yang terus-menerus menggerogoti Kunikida, pelita di hati pemuda jangkung ini jadi enggan dinodai optimismenya, sehingga memutuskan bersembunyi saja.

_"Kunikida-kun akan membantingku seperti biasa ... kan? Berhenti bercanda, dong, enggak lucu."_

"Aku juga maunya ini hanya bercanda, dan kembali memegang idealismeku." Air mata Dazai yang bercucuran, sementara tangannya mencari-cari jari Kunikida, dan Fukuzawa yang berdiri di samping Dazai terngiang-ngiang di benaknya tanpa izin. Itu pemandangan yang sudah lama. Namun, mengapa seolah-olah baru terjadi sekarang ini?

Bagi Kunikida sudah terlambat untuk maju, karena takdir itu sendiri lebih menyenangi eksistensinya yang terpuruk. Buktinya sewaktu nasib menyaksikan Kunikida tersenyum menontoni teman-temannya menyediakan pesta, badai langsung dibuat bergerak untuk meluluhlantakkan fase kebahagiaannya.

Dia telah berhenti dianggap manusia, bukan, walaupun Kunikida Doppo masih membutuhkan kebahagiaan untuk hidup? Berarti sudah tidak ada gunanya–motivasi maju ke depan, memberantas keputusasaan, atau bangkit menatap jalan yang lurus.

Setidaknya di belakang punggung Kunikida, ada jalan yang tampak nyata bahkan meminta ditapaki–tidak memaksa mantan detektif ini merangkak menggunakan tangannya, biarpun sudah terpuruk sampai kehilangan wajah.

* * *

_Pada akhirnya inilah yang Kunikida perlukan, bukan? Istirahat sepanjang umur sebagai hadiah bekerja keras tanpa henti._

* * *

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

"Kunikida-_san_? Aku membawakan bubur untuk–"

Kantok plastik yang Atsushi pegang terjun bebas ke lantai, kala iris _segmental heterochromia_-nya menjumpai Kunikida menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang Atsushi spontan memeluknya. Ikut menitihkan beberapa embun dari matanya yang lambat laun menderas, tetapi tidak cukup banyak untuk menyegarkan Kunikida yang hampa.

"Ada apa, Kunikida-_san_? Khayalan buruk itu mengganggumu lagi? Sekarang tidak apa-apa, kok." Meski hanya ada Atsushi di sini, sedangkan yang lain dinyatakan berpulang. Padahal baru sekali mereka mengunjungi Kunikida, dan ia masih membutuhkannya supaya kembali mendapatkan jati diri.

Kalau hanya Atsushi seorang entitas sekecil dirinya bisa apa, selain menghadiahkan pelukan yang tidak akan pernah sempat membahagiakan Kunikida, tetapi hanya diizinkan menyaksikannya tenggelam sementara Atsushi lelah dalam bisu.

Tamat.


End file.
